DuckTales (Gladstone Publishing)
The DuckTales comic book published by Gladstone Publishing was the first of three different comic books based on the original series of the same name (not counting DuckTales Magazine). It ran for thirteen issues from July 1988 to February 1990, after which it was replaced by the DuckTales comic book published by Disney Comics. Overview Each issue of Gladstone's DuckTales comic featured at least one story based specifically on the show, and many issues also contained reprints of older Uncle Scrooge stories written and drawn by Carl Barks. The first two issues contained stories adapted from the episodes "Armstrong" and "Jungle Duck", with reprints of two Barks stories that had been adapted into DuckTales episodes, "The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" and "The Giant Robot Robbers". Most of the DuckTales stories were created by the Disney Studio Comics Program, but eight of them were produced by Gladstone themselves. These eight stories were all drawn by William Van Horn from scripts written by either Van Horn, Gary Leach or John Lustig. From issue 3 to issue 12, the comic also included a guide featuring descriptions of every episode from the show's first two seasons, listed in production order, with an appendix listing which episodes were adaptations of Carl Barks stories. When the Uncle Scrooge comic license was returned to Gladstone in 1993, they did not revive and continue the DuckTales book, likely due to the show having already ended at that point. However, several stories originally published in Gladstone's DuckTales comic, particularly the ones by Van Horn, would be reprinted in later issues of Uncle Scrooge published by Gladstone and Gemstone Publishing. In 2019 all of Van Horn's DuckTales stories, including three short stories produced for Denmark, was collected in IDW Publishing's DuckTales Classics #1, which also included the comic book adaption of "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" Issue and stories Issue 1 * Armstrong (Studio Program story, based on the animated episode of the same name) * The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan (Carl Barks reprint) Issue 2 * Jungle Duck (Studio Program story, based on the animated episode of the same name) * The Giant Robot Robbers (Barks reprint) Issue 3 * The Lost Valley (Studio Program story) * The Round Money Bin (Barks reprint) Issue 4 * The Crown Jewels Affair (Studio Program story) * The Whole Herd of Help (Barks reprint) * Flights of Fancy (William Van Horn story) Issue 5 * The Fountain of Laughs (Studio Program story) * Two-Way Luck (Barks reprint) * Seeing the Blight (Van Horn story) Issue 6 * The Abominable Snowduck (Studio Program story) * Coin of the Realm (Van Horn story) Issue 7 * Windfall on Mt. G'zoontight (Van Horn story) * The Invisible Intruder (Barks reprint) * Star Island Treasure (Studio Program story) Issue 8 * The Bedeviled Dime (Van Horn story) * Sidereal Estate (Studio Program story) Issue 9 * The Oil Pirates (Studio Program story) * Billions in the Hole (Barks reprint) * The Phantom Barnstormer (Studio Program story) Issue 10 * The Whistling Ghost (Van Horn story) * Interplanetary Postman (Barks reprint) * The Daft McDuck (Studio Program story – "false" DuckTales story, created prior to the series' debut) Issue 11 * Sky-High Hi-Jinks (Van Horn story) * Cave of Ali Baba (Barks reprint) * The Magic Lamp (Studio Program story) Issue 12 * The City Under the Ice (originally published in France 1988) * Mythtic Mystery (Barks reprint) Issue 13 * The Billion-Bean Stampede (Van Horn story) * Scottish Scares (Studio Program story) * A Spicy Tale (Barks reprint) * Unk-Unk (Studio Program story) Cover gallery DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_1.jpg|#1 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_2.jpg|#2 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_3.jpg|#3 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_4.jpg|#4 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_5.jpg|#5 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_6.jpg|#6 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales_Gladstone_issue_7.jpg|#7 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_issue_8.jpg|#8 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_9.jpg|#9 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_10.jpg|#10 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_11.jpg|#11 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_12.jpg|#12 (William Van Horn) DuckTales_Gladstone_Issue_13.jpg|#13 (William Van Horn) External links * [http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/DT DuckTales] at the INDUCKS Category:Comics (1987)